


MourningStar

by quest4nreal



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quest4nreal/pseuds/quest4nreal
Summary: Lucifer's thoughts after Malcolm shot him at the end of 1x13 and after he prayed to his Father





	

Don't please, please don't , don't prove me wrong,  
Please show to me that mercy still exists,  
Don't mock my heart, don't make its prison strong.  
Please let me live in dreams until the end.

I Fell, so what?! I am still me without my heart!  
Rendered to shreds, I'm falling still, immortal dying star...  
Were You to ask, I don't know where I'd start,  
With Heaver or with Hell. I care not where I'm sent.

I miss my wings... the freedom I have never had  
To soar above the chained gates of my once held home...  
And then You wonder why I am stark raving mad  
And why I'll break, but I will never bend.

I'm sold on pain and pleasure, on righteousness and spite,  
I dine on lust of others, drunk on misdeeds and sin  
And I forget in flashes Hellfire s not starlight...  
For all the Hells I've crafted, this is the one I'm meant.


End file.
